


Sway

by Xhaira



Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers, Post-Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhaira/pseuds/Xhaira
Summary: Xhaira and Aurion propose a once in a lifetime trip to G'raha.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Character(s)
Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907896
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Sway

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't use the word this time but there is some swaying going on. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

G’raha glanced between Aurion and Xhaira, shock preventing him from developing a fully finished sentence.

“I just- Are you sure this is an alright idea? I mean, not that I am not glad bu-” His ears moved excitedly as he warred against his need to prove himself a capable Scion and going on a trip of a lifetime with his loves. “I’ve only just become a Scion. It probably speaks poorly of me to just- Ahh...but this…”

Aurion’s face softened as he watched G’raha indecisively consider his options. Xhaira chuckled, placing a hand on his hip as he interrupted G’raha’s back and forth commentary. “Raha, we’ve all earned some time off. Your status as a Scion will not change just because you take some time off. Besides, I’ve already cleared it with Tataru; we’re free from duty -- lest it become urgent -- for the time being.”

G’raha worried at his bottom lip. “I...If you’re sure.” He looks at both of them, a wide smile spreading across his face. “I would love to travel with you back to your homeland, if you’ll have me.” 


End file.
